first meeting
by Bonasena
Summary: Place between sláinte (S8e16) and unwrapped (s8e17). Mac and Christine are still secretly dating. None of their families or friends knows about the relationship yet.
1. goddaugther vs girlfriend

Goddaughter vs. Girlfriend

 _Place between sláinte (S8e16) and unwrapped (s8e17). Mac and Christine are still secretly dating. None of their families or friends knows about the relationship yet._

Mac had had a long day in the lab. Lindsay had been injured when she was knocked down by a suspect during an arrest. she had been hit in the head with a baseball bat and was in hospital for observation. Mac had offered Danny to take Lucy for the night but Danny had said he could handle Lucy. So Mac had decided to call Christine and invite her over for dinner at his apartment.

At 6 pm Mac was in the kitchen and making dinner. he had poured two glasses of wine up and had set the table. He just needed to finish the food. He had been dating Christine for a couple of month now. They had only meet in her apartment. It was long time ago a woman had been in his apartment. More specifically 2 years ago when Peyton came back and stayed with him for 5 days.

He was nevus about Christine coming over even though they have knowing each other for years. But this was different. She was different than any other woman he had been dating over the past 12 years since Claire died.

Mac was standing in the kitchen in his own thoughts when it knocked on the door. He went to the door and opened. Christine was standing there in a nice black t-shirt and jeans and her hair loose. She looked amazing. She was smiling at him.

"hey." She simply said. Mac took her hand and pulled her in to him and hugged her tight. He could smell her perfume. They were standing like that for a little while. Then they stepped a part.

"you look great." Mac said. Christine smiled.

"thanks. You look great too." She replied.

Mac looked at himself. He was wearing a black tight t-shirt and some black pants. Not that special. They walked into the living room together. Christine was holding Macs hand. Mac noticed that ther was a bandage on it.

"what is happen to your hand?" has asks. She liftet her hand.

"no big deal. I just cut it today." She answaered.

Mac took her hand in his and looked at the bandage there was blood on the outside of it.

"you need to get this changed." He said.

"no its not big deal." She sayd.

"but it is going to be if I dint clean it." Mac disappears out to the bathroom to find the first aid case. Christine fallows him. She is standing in the door.

" it is no big deal Mac."

Mac finds the things to clean it. He takes her hand and remove the bandage. It is a big knife cut from the thumb and down to the wrist. Mac starts cleaning it. Christine makes a sound the clearly tells him that it hurts. Mac looks at her.

"hey look into my eyes." He orders. She looks in to his blue gray eyes. He smiles at her. She can't help but smile even through her hand hurts. When he is done cleaning the wound he put a new bandage on it.

"okay. Now you are done." He says with a smile.

"thanks." She says and put her and on his cheek and kiss him on the lips without even thinking about it. When she pulls back.

"did I just…" she says surprised about her own action. She removes her hand from his cheek but he takes her hand in his and he pulls her in to him to a kiss. They have kissed before but never as passionate as this. It's like the whole world around them disappears and it is just the two of them. Eventually they have to break apart for air.

"wow. What was that?" Christine asks.

"I just felt like it." He responds. Christine smiles.

The alarm for the food goes of in the kitchen. Mac follow by Christine walks out there. Mac takes the dinner out of the oven.

"may I help?" she asks.

"sure. It's only the salad that isn't made yet." He informs.

She walks over and starts making the salad. Shortly after it knocks on the door. They look at each other.

"you are expecting someone?" she asks.

"no. not that I know of." He answers and walks out to open the door.

When he opens the door little Lucy is standing out there with her little backpack on and her doll in her hand.

"hey Mac." Lucy says and walks in and takes of her wet jacket.

"hey Lucy." Mac says very surprised. "what are you doing here?"

Lucy sit down on the floor and take of her shoes. "daddy drop me off on the way to the hospital. Mommy is sick." She informs and opens her backpack and take out some slippers.

"yes I know that." He says.

When Lucy is done putting on her slippers she takes a letter out of her back pack. Then she stands up and takes her doll.

"daddy said I should give you this." She handles him the letter and then walks in to the living room.

Mac looks after Lucy and then he opens he letter. It is Danny's handwriting but it is clearly written in a hurry.

" _hey Mac. Got a call from the hospital. It is more Sirius with Lindsay then they thought. Have to be there. Thanks for taking Lucy for the night. Come pick her up at 10 am tomorrow. Thanks Danny."_

"who are you?" mac hear Lucy asks in the kitchen. Mac goes in there fast.

"Lucy, this is my friend Christine." Mac says before Christine have time to answer her.

"Lucy put your backpack in to the room and take some dry clothing and go to the bathroom and change. Okay?"

"okay but you hold her." Lucy gives mac her doll and then walks out to the entrée and takes her backpack and takes it in to the guestroom.

"Lucy you can put on your PJ." Mac tells her from the kitchen.

"okay Macii." Lucy yells back and shortly after walks past them to the bathroom.

Christine looks wondering at Mac.

"and that is?" she ask.

"my goddaughter Lucy. She is the daughter of two of my colleagues Danny and Lindsay. Lindsay got injured today in duty…."

"something serious?" Christine interrupts Mac.

"no. I don't think so. But Danny had to be there with her. I offered him earlier to take Lucy for the night but I said no but something must had happened with Lindsay because I send Lucy over her in a hurry with a letter for me." Mac shows her the letter.

"do you want me to leave?" she asks. "its okay. You need to be with her."  
mac put his arms around Christine.

"no. I want to be with you and Lucy. It is about time Lucy get use to share me with you." Mac says and gives Christine a kiss.

"she most had been used to that before. I mean with other girlfriends you had."

"the truth is. I didn't have a girlfriend in 5 years. Which means Lucy's entire life. Well at least not something special that I told Lucy or my team about." Mac says.

Christine smiles. "so im special."

Mac gives her a kiss. "very special." He gives her a long passionate kiss until Lucy comes in a interups. She looks very serious at them.

"what are you doing?" she asks.

Mac and Christine looks at her and breaks a part.

"hey Lucy. Did you change?" mac asks. Lucy smiles and nods.

"it is out there." Lucy points to the bathroom.

"good. Lcuy come over her."

Lucy walks over to Mac. Mac kneels down next to Lucy.

"Lucy this I my friend Christine." Mac informs.

Lucy looks up at Christine.

"do you work for Maci too? Like mommy and daddy?" Lucy asks.

Christine smiles.

"no. mac and I are just friends." Lucy looks at Mac.

"how about you tell her who you are." Mac says.

"I'm Macs favorite girl." Lucy says and hugs Mac.

"and you could tell her your name and what I'm to you." Mac says.

"I'm Lucy and Mac is my… godfather. Right?" she looks at Mac to get confirmation.

Mac nods. Christine kneels down to Lucy. "nice to meet you Lucy." Christine reach out towards Lucy. Lucy rejects it and puts her arms around Christine's neck and hugs her. Christine looks up at Mac. Mac smiles at her. Then Christine stands up again and continue the cooking.

"okay Lucy I go out and hang your clothes to dry." Mac informs and walks to the bathroom. Lucy looks up at Christine.

"what are you making?"

"I'm making salad." Christine informs.

"may I help you?" Lucy asks.

"sure. Could you wash your hands?" Christine asks. Lucy walks over and wash her hands. A few minutes after when Mac comes in to the kitchen again Lucy and Christine is making salad together and Lucy is telling Christine about her day like they had known each other for years. Mac is just standing in the background and watching them for a while.

"are you keeping us under surveillance, detective?" Christine suddenly asks, while she is still having her back to Mac. Mac smiles when Christine turns around and faces him.

"how long have you known is was here?" he asks.

"I could see you in the window." Christine says. "are you going to help?" she asks.

He smiles. "yes I set a plaid for Lucy." He informs and walks over and get what he need.

After dinner Lucy is helping Christine and Mac taking out of the table. When everything is off the table and Christine and Mac is putting away the food Lucy comes out to the kitchen.

"mac are we going to watch movie tonight?" Lucy asks.

Mac and Christine is looking at each other. "sure Lucy. Do you pick one?" Mac asks.

"are you watching with us Christine?" Lucy asks.

"if it is okay with you guys?" Lucy nods. Christine looks at Mac and says.

"what do you say, detective?" Mac smiles. "okay. Go pick a movie Lucy."

Lucy runs in to the living room. Mac and Christine continue cleaning up.

I think she has already accepted me." Christine says.

"that is because I hadn't told her that you are my girlfriend or because I hadn't changed any of are routines yet." Mac says.

"what kind of routines?" Christine asks.

"Lucy and I have something we always do when she is sleeping over here."

"what things and why do you have to change them because of me? Christine asks.

"because you don't want to share bed with that little sleep talking ninja." Mac explains. Christine chuckles.

"how bad can it be? She is so cute." Christine says.

"yes. She is sweet when she is awake. When she is sleeping she is a ninja. You wake up in the middle of the night with a food in your face and a punch in your stomach when you are sleeping next to her and she is yelling at you when she is sleeping too." Mac explains.

Christine laughs. "poor guy."

"that girl is never going to have a boyfriend. If her dad doesn't spook him away she will when she is sleeping." Christine laughs. She put her arms around his neck.

"she can change when she grows up and you don't have to change any of your guys' routines because of me." She says and kisses him. "and for the record you are really sexy when you are so caring for her." She says with a smile. Mac put his arm around her and whisper in to her ear. "do you know how much I wish we were alone right now?" Christine smiles at him. "too bad. You are going to have to wait." She says with a teasing smile.

"what are you doing?"

Mac and Christine looks over at Lucy how has entered the kitchen and is now watching them.

"hey Lucy. Is the movie ready?" Mac says to try to avoid Lucy's question.

Lucy nods. "but what are you doing?" she asks again.

Mac and Christine looks at each other. Christine gives mac a teasing smile. "we were just talking, Lucy." Lucy nods in accept.

"but the movie is ready Mac why aren't you ready yet?" Lucy asks impatient. "we will be ready in a few minutes Lucy. How about you help making the popcorn today?" mac asks.

Lucy nods and walks over and finds the popcorn in the cabin.

"do you want to help me Christine?" Lucy asks.

"sure." Christine start helping Lucy with the popcorn while mac goes in to his bedroom and changes to sweatpants.

Shortly after he comes in to the Livingroom where a bowl with popcorn is ready on the coffee table and the movie is ready too.

"what are we watching Lucy?" mac asks.

"beauty and the beast." Lucy says.

"not again Lucy. We have watch that 50 times over the past year." Mac says. Christine smiles.

"but it's the only good movie you have and that you will let me watch because you said that the other once is too violent." Lucy explains.

"how about we find a movie that is not a princess movie?" mac asks.

Christine is clearly amused by their conversation. Mac looks up at her.

"it's not funny. Babe. You are not the one how is forced to watch princess movies all the time." mac says.

"nope no one has to forces me to watch princess movies." Christine says.

"you are such a girl." Mac says with a teasing smile.

"hmmm…" Christine says. Then she focuses on Lucy. "Lucy have you seen the new Disney movie frozen?" Christine asks. Lucy shakes her head.

"we could watch that one. It is a princess movie but there is also some funny stuff in it." Christine says. Lucy smiles and nods and so does Mac.

Lucy jumps up on the coughs. Then Lucy look serious at Christine. "why aren't you ready yet Christine?" Christine look surprised at Lucy.

"I am ready." Christine says.

"no you are not wearing PJ yet." Lucy look at Mac. "Mac the PJ rule is still there right?" mac look up at Christine. Then he says quiet. "I'm going to regret this." "what did you says Mac?" Lucy asks.

"nothing Lucy. Yes the PJ rule still counts." Mac stands up and take Christine's hand and take her with him in to the bedroom and closes the door.

"what is the PJ rule?" Christine asks.

"it was something I made up for Lucy a few years ago to get her to change to PJ before we started watching the movie. It is that everyone who is watching movie is wearing PJ first." Christine smiles.

"I don't sleep in PJ." Christine says with a smile. "but I could start doing it." She says with a teasing smile. "you are just teasing me now." He says. She smiles and nods. "yes I am." She says and puts her arms around his neck and kisses him.

"I have a t-shirt and some sweats you can use for tonight… or when we are watching the movie." He says with a smile. He gives her a quick kiss and then walks over to the closet and takes some sweatpants and an old navy t-shirt out for her. She starts taking off her t-shirt off. He is watching her. She looks over at him.

"turn around." She orders.

"why? I'm your boyfriend. I have rights." Christine puts on the navy t-shirt and then look very serious at him.

"you are my boyfriend?" say asks, haw looks serious at her and then walks over to her and put his arms around her wrist.

"yes I think so." He says. She starts smiling. "yes I think so too." She says and kisses him. "but still no peaking." She says with a teasing tone and pushes him away. He walks over to the door and opens the door. Before he leaves the room he looks back at her with a smile.

"no peaking." She says. Then he leaves the room and closes the door.

few minutes after Christine comes out in macs t-shirt and sweatpants. She places herself next to Lucy on the couches. Lucy snuggle in to her and covers her with the blanket too. Lucy places her doll on top of the blanket. Lucy and Christine is talking about Lucy's doll while Mac is finding the movie Frozen. When Mac sit down on the couches next to Christine Lucy says. "Mac, do you love Christine?" mac look very surprised at Lucy and then at Christine.

"I like Christine yes. Why?" mac answers.

"no Mac. I mean do you love her." Lucy insists.

"why are you asking Lucy?" mac asks.

"because daddy told me that he calls mommy babe because he loves her. And you called Christine babe earlier so I just thought that you love her." Lucy says.

"well Lucy. Love is a big word…" mac explains but Lucy interrupts him.

"no its not. It is only 4 letters." Lucy says.

Christine can't help but laugh at Lucy's comment. Mac smiles too.

"well that is truth Lucy. But I do like Christine a lot." Mac says and puts his arm around Christine.

"more than me?" Lucy asks very concerned.

"in a different way Lucy. You are still my favorite little girl." Mac says.

Lucy smiles. "okay." Then she snuggles in to Christine again and hold Macs hand that is around Christine's shoulders. Then they watch the movie together.


	2. hold on to him

First meeting

 _Place between sláinte (S8e16) and unwrapped (s8e17). Mac and Christine are still secretly dating. None of their families or friends knows about the relationship yet._

Mac had a long day in the lab. He had a case together with Lindsay and Adam where a body was found in a dumpster behind a Japanese sushi restaurant in pieces so he and Adam had ben crawling around in the dumpster for hours to recover the entire body. Lindsay had been on the ground to get the pieces when Adam and Mac handled it to her. When he finally got back to the lab it was 6.30 and he was tired. They did not have any lead in the case until Sid have a preliminary autopsy rapport. So Mac decided to go home. He had seen Christine for a couple of days because he had been so busy in the lab. So he decided to surprise her by stopping by. It was about 7.00 when he was done with his shower and he left the lab.

Mac was in front of Christine's apartment and he knocked on her door. Christine came out and opened. Not as fast as she did when she knew he was coming. She looked very surprised when she so it was him.

"Mac? What are you doing here?" She asked surprised.

Macs smile diapered when he heard her surprise. "I just want to surprise you. Is it bad timing?"

"no. no not at all." Christine reassured and took his hand and pulled him in to a hug and kissed him.

"Christine sweetie are you coming?" and older lady says.

Mac looked surprised at her.

"you should have said you have visit." He whispered.

"it's okay. It's my grandma. I want you to meet her as my boyfriend." She said and kissed him.

"is that okay?" she asks.

He smiles. "okay." He says and kisses her again.

Then he takes off his coat and she takes his hand and they walk in to the living room. An older lady comes in with to plaids to set the table for dinner. She stops and looks at Mac.

"grandma, I want you to meet my boyfriend Mac. Mac this is my grandma Sofia Whitney." Christine introduce them.

The older lady puts the plaids down on the table.

"nice to meet you, ma'am." Mac Says.

"oh a military man." She says.

Christine smiles at Mac.

"yes ma'am I'm a Marine." Mac says.

Sofia looks impressed. "still active?" she asks.

"no. not as a marine. I'm a detective in the NYPD crime lab now." Mac tells.

"I put an extra plaid on the table." She says and disappears out in the kitchen. Christine looks at Mac and smiles. Mac put his arms around her and kisses her.

"what happened to that you didn't want me to meet your family yet?" he asks.

"I have a very close relationship to my grandma and I know she is not going to torture you with questions or trying to spook you away." She says.

Mac smiles. "I'm not that easy to spook away. You are not going to get rid of me that easy." Mac says and kisses her forehead. Christine smiles.

"good but my the rest of my family is never nice to my boyfriend. I'm just warning you. My 15-year-old nephew Nate is really tough with my boyfriend."

Mac smiles. "okay."

Sofia comes in with one more plaid and start to setting the table. Christine and Mac breaks apart.

"let me help you with that." Mac says and starts helping with setting the table.

"I go finish the dinner." Christine informs and disappear to the kitchen.

"it's been a long time since I have seen my granddaughter that happy." Sofia sais when they are setting the table without looking at Mac. Mac can't help but smile.

"I hope you know how much she has changed doing the past 4 months." Sofia sais and takes Mac's hand and looks at him.

"I'm not trying to changes her." Mac says.

Sofia smiles.

"I know. I meant that she has become so much happier doing the past 4 months. Since she starting being friend with you. I can see it on her even she didn't tell me about you. Take good care of her." She says.

"I will." Mac says.

Then Christine comes in with the salad.

"what are you guys talking about?" she asks.

"you, sweetie." Sofia says.

Christine comes over and places the salad on the table. Mac puts his arms around her.

"should I be worried about that?" she asks with a smile.

"of cause you should." Sofia says with a smile. Then she disappears out to the kitchen and get the rest of the dinner. Christine gives Mac a kiss.

"I go help her." She says and kiss him quickly and then disappears out to the kitchen.

Mac is standing alone in the Livingroom and thinking about what Sofia said to him. Christine isn't the only one how has been happier doing the past 4 months. He has actually to. He has been smiling more. he doesn't get that pissed or irritated on ignoring suspects. He hasn't even been irritated by Adam doing the past 4 months. He released that now. She has definitely changes him too without even trying. It had just happened over the time they had spent together.

Without even thinking about it he had walked over to her work desk and is looking at a picture of himself, Christine and her brother Stan from when they were younger. He thinks about how happy they looked back then. Suddenly he feels hands sliding up on his chest from behind. That is Christine how is standing behind him. She learns her head against his back.

"what are you doing?" she asked.

He placed the picture back on the desk and turned around to face her. He put his arms around her.

"I was just thinking about something." He said with a little smile. Sofia comes in with the wine.

"do you drink wine, Mac?" she asks.

"yes, I do." Mac says. They walk over to the table where Sofia is pours wine up. They sit down and start dinner.

Doing dinner, they small talk a little bit mostly about Macs job. After dinner they all help each other cleaning up. After they place them self in the living room. Mac and Christine is sitting in the couch together. Mac put his arm around her when she snuggles in to him.

"so Mac when did you resign from the corps?" Sofia asks.

"after my second tour to Kuwait. Mac says.

"wasn't that the time that Stan resign too, Christine?" Sofia asks.

Christine noodles.

"Stan and I was in the same unit in Kuwait. He was my first lieutenant." Mac explains.

"okay. I thought you only knew Stan from the NYPD." Sofia says.

"no we actually meet when we both jointed the marine corps. We did our service together and then we jointed the NYPD together too." He explains.

"okay. So you where Stan's unit captain?" she asks.

Mac nods.

"but you don't call him lieutenant Whitney or something like that." She asks.

"no because of Christine."

Christine look wondering at him.

"what has that to do with me?" she asks in a slightly defensive tone.

"you want to remember him as your brother and not as a police officer or marine. If I called him lieutenant Whitney or officer Whitney all the time it would constantly remind you of him in a way you don't want to remember him. So to respect you wish of how you want to remember your brother I only refer to him as Stan when Christine is around."

Sofia nods understanding. Christine is surprised. She doesn't know what to say. Later Mac leaves the living room to make coffee.

"Christine, he is a great guy. Hold on to him. He is the best that is happened to you in your life." Sofia says and takes Christine's hand. Christine looks down and nods.

Later when Sofia has left the apartment and Mac and Christine is getting ready to go to sleep. Mac comes out from the bathroom. Christine is sitting on the bed with her back to Mac. Mac lays down on the bed and moves over behind her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"are you going to bed with me?" he asks.

She is in her own thoughts right now. He sits up and kisses softly her neck. She gets out her thoughts and look back at him and smiles.

"did you say something?" she asks.

She lays down and snuggle close to him.

"you have been very quiet to night. Everything is okay." He asks.

She snuggles in to him under his cover and places her head on his chest.

"how do you remember Stan if you didn't took notice of me?" she asks.

"as my friend, my partner, my first lieutenant and as a great honorable marine." He give her a light kiss on her head.

"how would you refer to him, if it wasn't because of me?"

"why do you ask?" he asks wondering.

"I want to know how you would remember my brother if you weren't my boyfriend."

Mac starting to sound a little defensive

"I don't remember him any differently because of you. Why do you think that?"

Christine sit up and look at him.

"you said that you are not using his professional title when I'm around."

Mac looks wondering on her.

"that doesn't mean that I don't remember him as the greatest marine I ever meet. That just mean that I respect that you as his closest family want to remember him as your brother and not as a marine." He explains.

"is it considered disrespectful not to use his title?" she asks.

Mac sit up and take her hand.

"no. no. not at all. I'm sure that Stan want you to remember ham as your brother. That brother you grow up with and had a lot of fun with. I remember him as my friend and my partner and the guy how introduced me to a very special woman." Mac says with a smile. That last comment makes a little smile on Christine's lips. She looks at him and smiles. She leans over and gives him a kiss.

"you know you don't have to take care of me. I can handle my brother's death." She says.

"I know. But just because I don't have to take care of you you don't mean that I don't want to take care of you." He says with a soft smile.

She smiles and kiss him. Then they lay down again and she snuggle in to him.

"do you want to take care of me?" she asks after he has turned off the light.

"yes of course. good night Christine." He says and gives her a light kiss on her forehead.


End file.
